dragonsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
OTHER RACES MISC
OTHER PLAYABLE RACES: The Drow Also known as dark elves, drow are a depraved and evil subterranean offshoot. White is the most common hair color among drow, but almost any pale shade is possible. Drow tend to be smaller and thinner than other sorts of elves, and their eyes are often a vivid red. * +2 Dexterity, –2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma. * Humanoid (Elf) * Medium: As a Medium creature, a drow has no special bonuses or penalties due to her size. * Drow base land speed is 30 feet. * Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. * Darkvision: A drow can see in the dark up to 120 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but it is otherwise like normal sight, and a drow can function just fine with no light at all. * Spell resistance equal to 11 + class levels. * Weapon Proficiency: A drow is automatically proficient with the hand crossbow, the rapier, and the short sword. * Spell-Like Abilities: Drow can use the following spell-like abilities once per day: dancing lights, darkness, faerie fire. Caster level equals the drow’s class levels. * Light Blindness: Abrupt exposure to bright light (such as sunlight or a daylight spell) blinds drow for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. * +2 racial bonus on Will saves against spells and spell-like abilities. * +2 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. A drow who merely passes within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door is entitled to a Search check to notice it as if she were actively looking for it. * Automatic Languages: Common, Elven, Undercommon. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Aquan, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Gnome, Goblin. * Favored Class: Wizard (male) or Cleric (female). * Level Adjustment: +2 * Effective Character Level: 3 Goblins A goblin stands 3 to 3-1/2 feet tall and weigh 40 to 45 pounds. Its eyes are usually dull and glazed, varying in color from red to yellow. A goblin’s skin color ranges from yellow through any shade of orange to a deep red; usually all members of a single tribe are about the same color. Goblins wear clothing of dark leather, tending toward drab, soiled-looking colors. * –2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, –2 Charisma. * Humanoid (Goblinoid) * Small: As a Small creature, a goblin gains a +1 size bonus to Armor Class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –4 size penalty on special attack (bull rushes, grapples, overruns, and trips) checks, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks, but it uses smaller weapons than humans use, and its lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * A goblin’s base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks and Ride checks. * Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Elven, Giant, Gnoll, Orc. * Favored Class: Rogue. * Level Adjustment: +0 * Effective Character Level: 1